Irrévocable
by A cool summer dream
Summary: Encore une tentative de faire un trou dans l'eau... J'ai l'habitude. Depuis cinq ans, j'enchaîne les échecs. Ou plutôt, laissez-moi compter combien de fois dans ma vie, je n'ai pas échoué ? Drago Malefoy est désespéré à cause d'un choix. Mais... un choix est-il irrévocable ?


**Irrévocable**

On dit que la musique adoucit les moeurs chez les moldus...

Encore une fois, ils se sont trompés. Moi ça me rend encore plus triste. Je jure que je n'écouterais plus les conseils d'Harry...

J'écoute la même chanson en boucle depuis au moins une demie-heure... En gros ça fait déjà huit fois environ qu'elle me taraude les oreilles. Et comme par hasard, elle parle d'amour ! Comment on change ?

Ces engins moldus me rendront fou...

Ou plutôt _elle_ me rendra fou.

Pendue au bras de son Weasley, je la vois qui me regarde, cherchant de déceler pourquoi je suis comme ça.

Elle ne trouvera pas. Par ce qu'elle sait déjà mais qu'elle se refuse de le prendre en considération.

_J'ai fait mon choix_, m'avait-elle dit

Encore une tentative de faire un trou dans l'eau...

J'ai l'habitude. Depuis cinq ans, j'enchaîne les échecs. Ou plutôt, laissez-moi compter combien de fois dans ma _vie_, je n'ai _pas_ échoué ?

Je n'arrive plus à trouver des réussites dans ma vie. Je suis un échec avec deux jambes, deux yeux et plus de coeur.

La guerre est finie depuis cinq ans mais ma vie n'a fait qu'empirer. Personne ne veut me pardonner. Je n'ai qu'Harry et ma mère. Blaise est mort de maladie l'an dernier, Pansy s'est mariée avec Viktor Krum et ils sont partis vivre en Bulgarie*, Théodore est prof à Poudlard et n'a pas une seconde de temps pour venir me voir, Marcus est capitaine de la plus grande équipe de Quidditch avec Weasley fille et Hannah Abbott, Crabbe et Goyle ont fait leur vie ensemble en République Tchèque* (allez savoir pourquoi...) et je suis tout seul.

Hermione est trop loin de moi. Elle a choisi _l'autre_, le gentil petit Charlie Weasley. Oui, Charlie Weasley. Ronald, la belette, est déjà marié avec Parvati Patil.

Bon, faudrait que j'arrête cet inventaire.

Et la musique aussi. Non, elle recommence, je vais la laisser finir.

Bref, je suis un échec. Même ces andouilles de Crabbe et Goyle ont réussi leur vie après la guerre. Je suis le bouffon de service...

- Hé Drago !

Je vais faire comme si je n'entendais rien... Désolé Hermione...

- Drago ?

Je suis sourd. J'ai la musique dans les zécouteurs. C'est comme ça qu'on dit ? Harry m'avait corrigé mais je m'en souviens plus... Autre échec personnel : les noms moldus ne rentrent pas dans ma tête... Je suis un raté de la prononciation.

- Drago ! Enlève les écouteurs !

Zécouteurs ? Ah bah j'avais raison. Peut être y a-t-il encore de l'espoir pour moi dans le monde non-sorcier.

- Drago... Allez viens, il neige !

Neige ? Je hais la neige... Mauvais souvenirs : troisième année...

- Je voulais aller acheter les cadeaux de Noël...

Pas envie... Tu vas surtout blatérer de ton Weasley...

- Drago, je sais que tu m'entends.

Non, tu ne sais rien. J'écoute de la musique.

- Arrête de faire semblant... Je sais que tu m'en veux... Mais ça fait trois mois que tu ne parles qu'à Harry...

Devine pourquoi...

- Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ?

N'essaies pas ça ne marche pas...

La musique s'arrête brusquement.

- Hé !

- Drago, écoute-moi quand je parle !

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour m'arracher les zécouteurs !

- Tu viens acheter les cadeaux de Noël avec moi ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne fêterai pas Noël cette année.

- Quoi ? Mais...

Elle a l'air mal là.

- Drago... Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause...

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Tu ne vas pas t'arrêter de vivre à cause de mon choix ?

- Tu sais ce que j'en dis de ton choix ? Tu as choisi Weasley, non attend : _Charlie_ Weasley ! Tu lui as parlé trois fois dans ta vie, bizarrement il se met à te faire des avances et toi ? Okay, pas de problème. Tu sais quoi ? En vérité, tu as peur.

Oups, elle va pleurer. J'avais oublié qu'elle détestait avoir peur.

- Tu as peur Hermione, de moi. Ou plutôt de toi _et_ moi. Tu ne veux pas être mal vue parce que tu sors avec Drago Malefoy, l'échec vivant, la risée de tout le ministère et du monde entier !

- Ce n'est pas vrai !

- Ah non ? Alors explique-moi.

Elle baisse la tête et d'une voix rauque murmure :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me connais si bien ?

- Moi je t'aime ! Oui, je le dis : je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est la vérité. J'ai bien essayé de passer à autre chose mais ça n'a pas marché.

- Drago, j'ai choisi Charlie...

- Et tu as fait l'erreur de ta vie. Non attends ! C'est moi l'erreur vivante ici. Toujours vaincu, dans tous les domaines... Le Dragon se fait battre par le spécialiste des dragons... Vu comme ça c'est presque drôle. J'en rirais si je n'avais pas tant envie de pleurer.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu es défaitiste**. Où est passé le Drago Malefoy arrogant et sûr de lui que je connaissais ?

- Il s'est regardé dans un miroir et -pour une fois- a vu autre chose que ses beaux cheveux.

- C'est arrivé quand ça ?

Ouh... Ma réponse va t'enlever ce petit sourire ironique qui vient d'apparaître sur tes lèvres :

- Le jour où tu es venue me voir pour faire part de ton _excellent _choix.

Gagné !

- Tout est de ma faute, c'est ça Drago ?

- Je n'ai pas dit -ni pensé- ça.

Okay... je remets les zécouteurs.

La phrase me frappe en plein. Violente, sèche, réelle. Une phrase de la chanson qui passe en boucle depuis tout à l'heure, que je n'avais pas remarquée...

Je regarde Hermione. Le regard plein de questions, elle fait de même :

- Quoi ?

- Et... Et si je te disais que je n'abandonnerai pas ? Que je ne le laisserai pas gagner ?

Elle sourit tristement :

- Je ne sais pas si ça suffirait. Drago... Tu as raison, j'ai peur. Mais pas que de ce que tu as dit. Aussi que tu ne m'aimes pas vraiment.

- Quoi !

- Ben...

- Tu oses douter de ça ? Oh mince... Je parie que c'est mon ancienne réputation. Tu crois que, étant la seule fille que je n'aie pas eue, je ne t'aime pas comme je le prétends.

- Euh... Oui.

- Pas bête... J'aurais dû m'en souvenir...

J'enlève mes zécouteurs et les lui passe :

- Cette chanson, dans sa totalité, est le parfait résumé de ce que je ressens pour toi.

Elle reste immobile pendant exactement trois minutes et vingt-neuf secondes. À la fin, elle me regarde, complètement confuse.

- Qui t'a fait écouter cette chanson ?

- Harry...

- Je le déteste ! Il avait tout arrangé...

- Pardon ? Mon cerveau voudrais bien être éclairé de ta lumière...

- Tu sais, la formulation est à revoir.

Okay, je suis aussi un raté de la formulation.

- Cette chanson, Drago, passait en boucle dans ma chambre à l'époque où j'avais deux hommes et un choix à faire. Harry était là tout le temps et, n'ayant pas d'écouteurs, entendait aussi la musique.

- On dit comment ?

- De quoi ?

- Zécouteurs ou...

- Ecouteurs. Laisse-moi finir. J'ai dit à Harry tout ce qui me tourmentait ce jour-là. Il me disait "arrête de te casser la tête, c'est un choix si facile".

- Sauf que Mademoiselle aime se compliquer la vie...

- Euh... C'est ce qu'il a dit quand j'ai choisi Charlie.

- Okay... Je vois... Masochiste ?

- Non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je...

- Laisse-moi traduire. Tu as le choix entre deux personnes : un garçon de ton âge, que tu connais -pour le pire et le meilleur- depuis très longtemps et un type qui a huit ans de plus que toi, à qui tu as parlé moins de fois que tu as de doigts sur _une_ main. Et tu choisis le deuxième.

- Précise, intervient une voix. Qu'elle choisit le deuxième alors qu'elle préfère le premier.

- Merci Harry. Alors, je reprends.

- Stop ! Stop ! Stop !

Hé hé... Hermione craque.

- C'est bon, c'est bon. Okay...

- Qu'est-ce qui est bon ?

- Harry ! Laisse-moi trouver mes mots...

Silence. La musique tourne encore.

- Drago.

- Oui ? C'est moi.

- Je sais... Redis-moi une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu l'as dit cinq fois en moins de quatre secondes.

- Tu m'excuseras mais je ne chronomètre pas mon temps de parole.

- Nous remarquerons tous que tu as dit _chronomètre_ sans fautes.

Ha ha ! L'espoir revient ! Merci Harry, mon ami !

- Bon... Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit autant de fois en si peu de temps ?

- Formulation passable.

- Harry ! Je te remercie mais je voudrais savoir ce que je dois répéter.

- Je rêve où Drago est en train de s'améliorer ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu arrives à mettre trois verbes dans une phrase.

- Là tu es juste en train de te moquer de moi. Bon, Hermione ?

Elle me fixe de ses yeux bruns. D'accord... Je crois que j'ai compris :

- Hermione... Si je te dis que je t'aime, que je ne laisserai personne te faire souffrir, que tu seras heureuse avec moi, que tu es la lumière de ma vie, que réponds-tu ?

Elle sourit -en passant, j'aime son sourire.

- Drago est romantique... Tu lui as retourné le cerveau Hermione.

- Harry ? Est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seuls deux minutes ?

Il a comprit. Il s'en va. Il est temps de se prendre en main Drago, ou tu resteras un échec jusqu'à ta mort -prématurée, à ce stade :

- Tu voudrais tenter ?

- Non.

- Je...

- Je ne veux pas _tenter_. Je n'ai pas besoin d'essayer.

Elle se lève.

- Hé ! Tu vas où Hermione ?

- Dire à Charlie que c'est fini.

- Mais... tu avais fait ton choix non ?

- Mais... On peux revenir sur ses choix, pas vrai ?

Mon coeur va imploser, exploser, s'atomiser dans la minute.

Oui, je suis Drago Malefoy. Un échec vivant qui a réussi quelque chose. Au final, on n'y arrive jamais seul, non ? Sans cette chanson, je n'aurais jamais compris.

Les mordus disent que la musique adoucit les moeurs. Chez nous, ici dans cette maison, on dit que la musique réunit les gens. Enfin, c'est Harry qui le dit.

Peut être connaissez-vous une personne comme moi : amoureux transi, désespéré et défaitiste. Ne le laissez pas seul. Et de préférence, ayez musique et écouteurs (oui ! j'ai réussi !)

* * *

* : si jamais vous pouvez, allez en Bulgarie ou en République Tchèque, ça en vaut la peine !

** : pour ne citer qu'un seul de mes amis

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
